mysticalfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 1: No 3 Pt 3-Emily's Return (October 4, 2600)
It is very devastating for Johnny that he must return to the place and speak to a certain someone that he hasn't spoken to in a very long time, can Johnny's sister Amy bring his head back into the game or will his personal problems get in the way of the issues they must face in this next part of their story. First scene A week ago: We will begin at night when police officers and chasing a male suspect through a alley of a very nice neighborhood, and as the suspect reaches at a dead end, and the officer order him to get on the ground, he looks at them smirking and then transform into a cat-like creature and then rushes at them both, and they open fire, but the creature is too fast for them, and they scream in agony in the creature kills them. A week later: Johnny and Amy arrive in Wheaton–Glenmont, Maryland to investigate the two policemen murders that took place a week ago, Johnny tells Amy to go to their motel, when asked why, he because he has to make a personal stop real quick before he gets into the job he came for. Second scene Johnny then arrives in a very nice looking neighborhood, and he stops at a house with the mailbox saying the name of the person living there (Emily Rogers) his ex-lover, he gets out and knocks on the door, and Emily answers the door, she is surprised and happy to see Johnny at the same time that he has come to visit her, but her current boyfriend suddenly attacks him, but then realizes that he is not the enemy. Emily apologies and explains that her boyfriend is seeing this "so called creature" last night, as Johnny tries to tell her the truth, she blows him off and shuts the door, Johnny sadly returns to the motel, and Amy asks him how did it go for him, he replies the same as she does it. Later that night: Emily and her boyfriend are asleep, and then all of a sudden, Emily hears noises that she has never heard before, she looks up, and in horror watches her boyfriend change into the same cat-like creature she heard about, he looks at her and then jumps out the window, she then runs out of her house screaming and runs throughout the town and eventually finds a motel with Johnny's car parked outside, she pounds on the door, and Johnny answers the door, and she throws her arms into him and starts crying, and after that she tells him what had happened. The Duo do research with Emily by their side and find that her lover is the legendary monster know as Kinie Ger the cat-like humanoid creature of Australian Aboriginal mythology. Emily then severely apologies to Johnny for not believing him in the first place, Johnny shrugs it off, and Amy finds that the lore says that the only way to kill him is a dagger forged from Owl and Crow's nails, Emily asks Johnny if this is what he truly does, and he tells her that he does, Amy finds the dagger and go after the creature to kill it. Later that night, four policemen chase Emily's monstrous boyfriend through a alley, and he changes into his real form and knocks them all down, before he can kill them, Emily and the Duo intervene and save the police, Emily then grabs the dagger, and Johnny screams at her to stay back, but she manages to run to the creature and stabbed it with the dagger. The next day, the police captain thanks the Duo for saving for of his men he will put in the papers that two vigilantes save policemen, they thank him and go to Emily's house, Johnny knocks on the door and confronted by an aggressive kiss to the lips from Emily, when he asks her what that was for, she says she wants to restart their relationship over again, and Johnny happily agrees, and Emily says goodbye to family and leaves with them back to their HQ.